The Sunday Shift
by Jennyattemptstowrite
Summary: Bella is working the lazy Sunday shift at the art store when she meets Edward, who may or may not be taking her out after work. Will the sparks fly? Please note minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I had this idea in my head this morning, and I couldn't wait to write it down! For now its a one shot, but if people like it enough, I may add to it.**

**As always, all disclaimers apply, even If I wish all these wonderful characters belonged to me, they do not. Only the plot.**

* * *

Sunday shifts are the worst. When I work Sunday shifts, I regret taking this job. Now, if you asked me last year what I'd be doing during the summer, I can guarantee it wouldn't be this. I would've said something boring and simple, Like "Oh, I'll be reading a book with a cup of tea on my porch, and you?"

I mean, don't get me wrong. I still enjoy doing those things, but not for an entire summer. Not after being shown that there's more out there. That you can get adventure outside the realms of your favorite book. Not after I met Alice.

Alice, is glorious. Shes a little demon, hidden in the innocent body of a angelic teenager, whose no taller than 5ft and has a cute pixie cut for her ebony locks. To the average adult, she seems like a great influence, with her straight A's and nice attitude, but behind that, there is much more. Behind that there is a girl waiting to break free, a girl with more fashion sense than most designers, and more energy than a toddler on sugar. I suppose that could be accounted to the large intake of sugar she does have, though.

I met Alice in my Advanced Drawing class in the beginning of senior year. Before I get into details, you should know, I didn't have any friends. Most of the kids didn't talk to me because I'm a bit intimidating. Its only a front though, because all I did was drink tea and read books on the weekends. I definitely wasn't doing anything interesting. Alice was the only person who had ever even tried getting passed my hard exterior, and she won me over with her wit and lovely sarcasm that blended well with mine. It helped that she wasn't an uptight bitch, like half the school.

Anyways, now we're both 18, and not planning on going to college despite our 'stellar' grades. We bought a flat with our saved money from babysitting and working odd jobs over the school year, and now we both have a job under the flat, working at the art store. Jasper, the owners son, helped us move in and noticed all our artwork, and introduced us to his mom, after declaring Alice the most beautiful thing to walk this earth.

Boy, is Jasper's mom amazing. She hired us spot on after seeing our work, and our passion for anything involving some creative process. She's probably the mother I always wanted, but never had, seeing as my moms the definition of a fucking hippie, and can't stay in one spot long enough to get to know me. I have a lot to thank her for though, as I got her hand in artwork, and some pretty darn nice hair, if you ask me.

We sort of gained an entire family after meeting Jasper. We met his sister, Rosalie, whose a big ass bitch, but is certainly one of our best friends now. With her came her boyfriend Emmet, who I swear to god, is the biggest man I've ever seen, but is a total teddy bear. At first sight, you'd think he'd be able to beat you up. I mean, don't get me wrong, he totally could, if he had the ability to even touch a fly. Hes got the humor of a teenager going through puberty, but you gotta love him for it.

So, if you asked me last year, I wouldn't think anything like this could happen to me. I thought i was doomed to be a old lady with endless amounts of cats to draw, stacks of books to read, and bags of tea to drink. I thought that was all my life would amount to. I'm really glad it didn't.

Except, today I have the Sunday shift. This shift is the absolute worst. Literally almost nobody comes in all day, and you have to get up at the ass crack of dawn while everyone else is still in bed, sleeping in until who knows when. Its literally the most yawn earning day of the week.

So, when the bells above the door chimed, signalling somebody had arrived, and I was practically asleep with my chin in my hands along with a puddle of drool, I was surprised. And when it was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen walking through the door, I was even more surprised.

Usually, all you get in here are posers, cute old people, or giggling teenage girls trying their hand at art. This man though, holy fuck. He had the jawline of a fucking god, and a lean body, topped with the most uniquely colored hair I've ever seen sticking out of his slouchy beanie. It was a mix between copper and brown, with dark reds coming into the mix. It made me want to drag my hands through his thick locks that seem to be going in every direction, almost not knowing where to go.

Embarrassingly enough, he caught me staring right at him. Of course, he had to have the most gorgeous green eyes ever, which were my weakness. You had to love a man with green eyes. He had a smirk fixed onto his face, his hand raising to give me a dainty wave, before disappearing into the aisles.

Soon enough he was heading to the counter, Oil Paints in tow. A painter. Jesus Christ, this man was trying to kill me.

"You're quite beautiful." He said once he made his way to the counter, leaning in close to me.

"You're quite cocky." I piped back, a smirk playing on my own lips.

"Mm, But it seems to me that maybe you like that." He replied leaning in closer.

"Maybe if you take me out, you'll find out." I suggested, getting so close to him I could feel his breath on my own lips.

"Maybe I will." He whispered, eyes flicking down to my lips.

"Well, that will be $6.50." I said, pulling away from him before he kissed me. "And, my shift ends and 6.." I said, handing him his items, a smile pulling at my lips.

"I'll take that into consideration." He chuckled, walking backwards to the door before swiftly leaving and running across the street. I surely wasn't staring at his jean clad ass or anything. That would be unprofessional.

All I knew was that I was thankful for the godawful Sunday shift, and my clumsy self for running into Jasper the day we moved in. Without out those, I would not of met the man with the beautiful green eyes, and I wouldn't have a date tonight (hopefully) either.

Smiling to myself, I texted Alice, before leaning back into my hands, thinking of what's to come.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**Feel free to send reviews!**

**Jenny xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I have decided that I will update this occasionally, but no promises on when they will come. They could come daily, or they could come once a month. Who knows. **

**As always, All disclaimers apply.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it!**

**Also, thank you for the reviews and favorites, it truly brings a smile to my face!**

* * *

It was 10 to closing, and I was starting to get nervous. When I didn't have time to think about what I was saying, I was a smooth talker, and I had all the confidence god had to offer. Having all day to think about our interaction and the presumed date, made me anxious and without words.

What was I supposed to say? "Hey, we have a lot of sexual tension, how'd you like to relieve that? Also, you're beautiful." Yeah, not happening. Id make a big fool out of myself, and end up saying something more along the lines of "Hey, um..." and never getting the rest out of my big mouth.

Trying my best to clear my mind, I let out a long and steady breath. Cleaning up will help me keep myself busy, though it will still let my mind wander. The fact that he may not even show up kept nagging me in the back of my mind, but, if he doesn't show up, his loss. Well, not really. I'm not to stellar, and he could definitely do better than me. I mean, come on, that man could be a fucking Gucci model if he wanted to be.

There isn't much here to clean, so I was mainly just scrubbing the same part of the counter over and over again, singing along to whatever crap song was on the radio. It killed the time though, because it was now closing. Reluctantly, I turned the sign over from Open to Closed, and locked up.

Of course, I'd find an excuse to wait around a bit. Lighting up a smoke, I leaned back on the stone wall, inhaling deep and blowing it out, creating little swirls of smoke to dance around me. If he didn't show up, I'd buy a cat. A really chubby cat that will lay around and cuddle with me all day, and stay still long enough to draw properly. I'm Bella. I'm strong, and independent, and certainly not in need of a man.

"That's quite a bad habit." Came from beside me. He showed up. He showed up looking hotter than he did earlier, and that's just not legal. He was going to be the death of me if he kept showing up with the intentions of making my freaking ovaries explode.

"Yeah, well..." I mumbled, breathing out a cloud of smoke. He reached over and took a puff before stubbing it. "Hypocrite." I said, staring at the smashed cigarette, falling to the ground.

"Yeah, well..." He shot back.

"Touche." I said with the raise of an eyebrow. "Where to?" I asked, trying to keep the mood casual. As if we've done this a million times. And, it sort of felt like we had. It felt...easy. He was obviously completely different from Jacob, who just decided things and went on, never considering maybe I'd like to do something different.

"I don't know... breakfast for dinner?" He suggested, pulling at the belt holes of my shorts. "I know this great place that serves breakfast all hours." He added with a smile.

"Mm, Pancakes.." I hummed. "I haven't had pancakes in centuries. My dad always used to make them for me, though he was shit at cooking." Looping my fingers in the small holes of his jumper, I continued. "Not much of a cook myself. I once set a microwave on fire."

"I'm very good in the kitchen." He says, pulling me into his side and leading the way down the narrow sidewalk. "And I assure you I've never set fire to a microwave, or anything of the sorts."

"Is that so?" I said looking up to him, stretching my right arm around his torso, before burying my head into the crook of his arm. He smelled really good, and I was not so subtly inhaling his scent. I could feel the vibrations from his small laugh and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, that's so. My mum taught me all she knew." He said with bright eyes. You could just tell he loved his mom with a big passion. I really wish that I could of had a mother like that, but, Charlie was great. Aside from periods, he was the person I went to for everything. He was my rock.

"Maybe I'll teach you some other time." He added, looking down at me with a smile. Now I was practically cocooned in his arms while we walked. It was a bit hard to walk, but it was nice. It made me feel warm, and not just in body heat. Warm like when its Christmas day, and you're sitting with your dad, opening presents. I just grinned in return, finding my way back to the crook of his arm.

We walked in a comfortable silence, with the occasional bit of information about ourselves, or him having to steer me in the right direction. Before we made it to the diner, I learned odds and ends about him. His name was Edward Cullen, and he worked at a little bakery when he wasn't singing at open mics or painting, and his favorite color was brown as of today. He also had a thing for taking pictures, though he claims hes not good at it.

He in turn learned that my name was Isabella, though I prefer Bella because Isabella always sounded too uptight and formal to me. He found out about my passion for reading, tea, and drawing, and how my favorite color has always been purple, though I've come keen to the color green.

Over pancakes we had a easy banter, talking about everything from our families to the little things like what we found annoying and what books were our favorite.

Edward had no siblings, which we both agreed was lonely, and he was adopted. He said Esme and Carlisle (his adoptive parents) were the best thing that ever happened to them, and he would do anything for them. I would too.

"Wait, so you really fell straight into the lake?" He asked, leaning over the table in laughter.

"Shut up! It was my first time fishing and the boat was like this big!" I said, holding my fingers two inches from each other to exaggerate the size. "Stop! Its not funny!"

"Bells, You know that's hilarious. Your just mad that your story was worse than mine!" He said, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

"Oh, because slipping into a puddle of mud isn't embarrassing at all." I shot back in triumph, crossing my arms and leaning into the table. "At least I didn't fall in front of my grade school crush."

"Oh, low blow, low blow." He pouted, poking my arm hard. "I'm sure she thought it was completely graceful and on purpose."

"Right, because falling into mud shows your feelings perfectly." I chuckled. Glancing at the clock above his head, I noted that 2 hours had already passed. It felt like just minutes had gone by with him.

"Hey, I should go. Alice is probably wondering where I am." I commented. "Give me your phone." I said, taking it and programming it into his contacts under Bells.

"Say cheese." He teased, holding his phone up to get a picture. Quickly moving, I situated myself in a ridiculous pose while calling out cheese at a level probably too high for a diner.

"Your turn." I said, fishing out my phone. He pulled out a equally ridiculous face that made me almost pee myself. Snapping the picture, I admired it with a smile. This would serve as a nice memory, and a great story for Alice when she badgers me for details.

"Walk you back?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Again, thank you for reading and feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**Jenny xx**


End file.
